MORTALITY: PART TWO "Reign of Seven" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION To feel inferiority and be vulnerable to psychological pain. Seven armored figures, claiming to be the incarnation of the Chaos Force itself. Fynl, the Blue Absorber, Kylun, the Silver Reformer, Syph, the Purple Destroyer, Typher, the Red Mimic, Mynce, the Pink Manipulator, Rynzer, the Yellow Creator, and Kyrax, the Green Leader. Having exterminated the threat of this Isis Dominion invasion, the group prepared to travel to the home of these Identities. They were at the center of the city they helped prepare. The pink one, Mynce, arrived to inform your character of the travel, and asked if you wish to come. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Mars Mars looked at Mynce with a bit of a shrug. "Sure, why the heck not? I took a sword to the gut so might as well go in further~" He said with a smile on his face, the wah he spoke about the sword was honest and calm like getting stabbed through the gut was a bit of a common occurence for him. The Pink Chaos nodded, leading him to the others as a portal was opened. He walked through with the Pink Chaos, a whimsical grin on his face. The seven, plus Mars, arrived at a large empty space: a vast metallic road leading in all directions. It was so reflective that one could assume it was water. And Mars did, so he attempted to dive right into the road. "Depression~!" He joked. "Whoa!" Rynzer quickly caught him. "Hey where-" "Yeah I'm here," Carmen grumbled, waving from behind. "Forward," Kyrax instructed as they walked. "Huh.. Damn I thought I'd get to swim for once." Mars said, following kyrax. "I can change it into water if you would like," Mynce offered. "Fresh water, no impurities otherwise everyone here ends up with enough electricity coursing through their bodies to power ten cities.." "I don't think she's gonna turn it all to water," Rynzer noted. Mars suddenly submerged in room-temperature water. "Yaaaay." Mars was doggie paddling. They continued forward, a small current bringing Mars with them. Then, the water began turning into oil. Mynce, noticing this, reached out, stopping the change and reversing it immediately. Suddenly the ground found the area rushing forward as they found themselves all in a massive futuristic city with hundreds of these organic Identities about. "... HOLY SHIT!!!" Mars shouted in surprise, apparently he had never been zone travelling before. (Once again, the forms aren't reversable, they don't go in and out like a super form) (I thought that was with the different stages, not with the orignal appearance.) (What do you mean?) (like the first picture of it, then the second picture, either way I changed the post.) (Mmmmmmmmmm'kay confuzzled Strudel intensifies but moves on @_@) Lines of the Identities started up, each with a weaponized limb, preparing to fight. "We are here to speak with your leader," Kyrax called out. The Gree-tinted one, Device, appeared in front of them. Mars waved at the Identity. "Haiiiiii o3o" "Why are you with these?" Device asked. Mars shrugged. "Hmmm.. Aside from getting stabbed in the gut I really don't know. I guess boredom or because these guys know how to get here and I don't." He said, his tail waving around lazily. "... This way," She walked toward the center of the district. The Identities remained tense. Mars remained.. Well Mars, and bounced and fidgeted around a lot as he followed Device. He did wave to the onlookers like some sort of hyperactive child. They arrived at the capital building soon after. "You will wait at the steps," Device instructed. "We will enter now," Kyrax countered. "Your kind have much to answer for." "Wait, why isn't she all fleshy like the others?" Rynzer asked. Device gave no response, simply walking inside. Kyrax began to follow after. "Uhh.. Ookay.. I would've voted to just stay by the stairs but okay." Mars blinked, following Kyrax. Inside, they saw her... sitting on her throne as usual: tapping her finger on the marble arm-rest as they approached. "And you are...?" "Me or these guys?" Mars asked. "The power rangers." "We are the Seven Chaos," Kyrax informed. "We are here to address your actions-" '"WAIT!" A rush of black called out. Red hair, blue eyes, grey hoodie, blue pants. "Great, more of them," Virus groaned. "Aww, why can't people waaait theirrrrr tuuuuurn." Mars was rolling around at this point, standing still an impossibility for the wolf. "What are you doing here, Mars?" Rin asked, now between the groups. "Isn't she are enemy?" Virus asked Device, who nodded. Immediately other Identities began charging toward the red-haired Identity. "The power rangers brought me..? Look, now I'm just confused again, can somebody explain this..? Preferrably with a voice that sounds like Morgan Freeman?" Mars asked, hissing when he stretched his neck and a few very loud pops occur. "Ohhhh, rolling neck pain.." "I can do the Mor-" Rin began to offer before having to duck from a blast. Syph stepped forward, sending a purple ring of energy around Rin, blasting the Identities back. "I'll just end this quickly," Virus stepped forward, forming a metallic blade from her arm. "I don't think anyone came here wanting to fight," Rin noted. "Too bad." "Every bleedin time I get a hole in my chest! Bad things happen aside from the usual." Mars grumbked to himself before grabbing anything metal that looked like it could be used and running a large current through it but otherwise really didn't do anything. "This is a three way I am not getting involved in, the pipe is just for protection.." "Uh huh..." Virus zipped forward, dicing at Rin's arms. It seemed that Rin was not as fortunate as these few retaining their metallic biology,as despite trying to form a shield of bone, the blade sliced directly into her, prompting the red-haired Identity to scream. ... But then there was another scream: louder, and in far more terror. It came from outside, in the city,and already people were coming into the building to report the event. "What the heck?" Mars just ran outside to see what the hell was going on. The Seven Chaos decided to foll- no wait, it was just Rynzer. Now Virus was following, and then the other Seven Chaos followed. The witnesses pointed in the distance still, a trail of red. Strangely it smelled like lead, not blood. "Monster," They kept saying. Pausing the conflict for the moment, they all walked, with Rin a bit teary-eyed, slowly reforming her arm back to normal. At the end of the trail was a very distinct scent of paint... red paint... on a pile of smoking sand... pouring out of the chest-wound of a dead, mortal, organic, Identity. Mars just shivered, placing a hand on the identity to try and feel for its core. Syph reached out to pull Mars back but before she could, he could feel... something. He found his muscles suddenly tensing, a smile forcing over his lips, wide and toothy. He saw half-open, tired-looking eyes...and the smile, before the connection was broken. Just before... a trail, he could see a trail of blue. "....." He just scampered off, following the blue trail. "W- hey!" Syph called out. She chased after him, as did some of the other Identities. He went for a few minutes before finding that the trail led to a restricted section, Device appearing in front of it. It was... a plot of dirt... just dirt, fenced by some special field. The Green-Tinted woman realized the circumstance. "... You will not disturb anything unnecessarily." "Look, I saw a weird vision and blue trail after I touched that Identity with the hole in his chest." Mars said, he was curious.. But he wasn't really willing to fight anyone over it. "I'm not going to disturb anything." "I know," She replied. "I see it," She stepped to the left as the gates opened. Mars blinked, walking through the gate in pursuit of the trail. Device followed him through. "This is the plot that this zone grew from. The soil is rich and fragile. Act with caution." A lake was in the nearby distance. They could hear a quack, repeating in the same tone and tune, like a toy. "What..?" Mars blinked, following the noise now assuming the blue trail led him in that direction. A small duck toy was paddling toward the center of the lake. Device did not appear pleased with this, nor inclined to enter the water... it seemed it was required, however. "..... Oh dear.." Mars tested the water to see if there were any impurities by placing a finger in the water. It was normal lake water, but it was his only option, unless he had another way in. "Shit.." Mars prepared for the worst day of his life, swimming across the lake while electricity arced off his body in a painful manner. Device simply stood by, waiting... Why she wasn't acting if this was so important was unknown. He reached for the duck, just groaning in pain. He caught the duck, but as he did, he suddenly saw something in the water, fall below. A body was tied to the lake's floor by chains. Mars dove under, trying to get a better look to see. The figure was quite cold, nearly blue from how long they were in, but strangely enough they did not appear to have decayed yet. He poked the body, then the chains. The chains looked strong, the body felt cold. He could see Device above the water, watching, waiting for their surface. "Huh.. Weird.." Mars blinked before surfacing very quickly. "... I hate salt wateeeerrrrr.." "Retrieve it," Device ordered. "Sure.." He attempted to grab the duck and swim away. He felt his muscles tense. "The body," She clarified. "Fine.." Mars dived down to the body and looked at the chains, trying to find a weak point to break using a construct of some kind. Some were in the dirt below but the others seemed only to be attached to the body. Mars attempted to break the chains with a yellow core construct shaped like scissors They snapped instantly, though the strange vision came again as he did so. He shuddered, grabbing the body and attempted to swim upwards while holding it. He was soon on the surface, holding the cold still body covered in the remaining chains. "Anyone have a towel?" Mars asked as he swam to shore. The Seven Chaos and couples of Identities watched with shaking heads at the request. The chains dissolved, and the body... specified. Now outside of the water, this was a woman... adult in age, thin... a lynx with brown fur, black hair, and black stripes. "Hiiii!" Mars grinned, shivering from the cold. She blinked, opening her green eyes. "... Uh..." She looked around. "... You saved me?" "What..?" Mars blinked. "Who are you..?" "We would all like to know that," Kyrax stepped forward, but soon behind, Virus was being carried forward on her throne by other Identities. "That's not a possibility," The red-striped one peered toward the two. "Step away from her." Mars blinked and took a few steps back to shake the water off his fur. "Seriously I have no clue what's happening.. I knew shit like this would happen, it always does when I get stabbed through the fucking chest!" The woman held on to Mars as he went, dragging on the floor a bit. "... Your name is Mars. You saved me?" "Yeah.. I did." Mars blinked. "I guess." With them all watching, with the woman in the throne tense, it suddenly became a bit more obvious when the lynx smiled. One word. "Delicious." ".... Am I getting stabbed through the chest again?" Mars asked everyone when seeing the looks on their face and heard the word 'delicious', worst part was that Mars sounded so bloody plausé about the chest stabbing thing. "Again?" She rose an eyebrow. "What is this?" Kyrax demanded. "Her," Device informed. "The original... the... one and only." The Virus on the throne growled, stepping down toward Mars and the lynx. "Is it possible that I get out of this without being stabbed in the chest? Or eaten?" Mars asked, god he was hoping no chest stabbings occur. "I think the one that's about to get stabbed is me," She noted, slowly standing up shakily. "She can barely stand!" The Virus growled. "If the lynx is your actual... Virus," Kyrax began, "who is the current." "Pix," Device informed. "Help me up here, Mars," the actual Virus said. "To answer the previous question..? The most recent one was because I decided to help the power rangers." Mars said, helping Virus stand by moving her arm by her far shoulder. "If you want I could carry you.. But how did you end up under there..?" "Good question... Wait, Pix?" She peered a bit at the new Virus. "... Okay." "This is your leader?" Kyrax clarified once more to Device. "She is." Immediately the Seven Chaos materialized their weapons, blasting the other Identities away. Syph shot a small bolt of purple chaos at the lynx, grazing her cheek. Virus winced at the sensation... then blinked. Her eyes went wide as her hand shook, her fingers touching the blood of her cheek. "... I'm..." Mars raised a hand and fired a bolt of lightning at Syph in response. "I can understand a fight, but not killing someone while they're weakened like that.. Now what the hell is going on and what was the idea for trying to conquer my world?" "The order came from you, didn't it?" Rynzer called over to the Pix Virus, launching a construct of yellow at her. She braced her hands against it as it rammed her back, her own energy blasting back toward him. "... She isn't the Elder yet," Kyrax noted, which means she still is," They turned back to Virus. Virus pulled up a bit to Mars's ear, giving a small nibble. "Are you still yellow?" "Y-yeah.." Mars shivered slightly, channeling yellow core energy into a simple rod construct for defense. "For simplicity's sake." She whispered a bit more wispy... sweetly, "I'm going to need to use you for a little bit," Her hand went around his chest slowly, the surrounding individuals waiting for Mars to step away. "Go ahead." Mars shrugged, he trusted her and she hasn't stabbed him in the the back yet. "My blade..." Her hand dug into his chest as he felt his core energy filling up around him suddenly. The others could sense it immediately, and began firing toward the two. Virus jumped back into the water with Mars in hand, wrapping around him as she pressed her lips against him. He could feel himself starting to transform, as if he were becoming the energy, like his transformation into electricity, but different. He just looked at Virus with a look of 'why' on his face. "Why do people always go for the chest?" He asked as he felt the transformation, but otherwise really didn't resist. If anything he just seemed slightly annoyed about the chest thing than anything else. The water burned, the soil around them pulling in as various colors were still shooting toward them. Mar's body was dissolved at this point, as if he were a blade of negative-core energy, fused to Virus's arm as she pulled in materials around them. The area shook as metal slammed against them, creating detail and design around the arm and blade. He could feel himsel fin her body, in her movement, as the water rocketed upward, dissolving in an electrical blast of yellow and green. 'Huh.. You've got to teach me how to turn people into weapons like this, because this is friggin cool.' (Can he actually speak mentally like this?) She didn't repond at this moment as six of the seven immediately charged at her. Syph began immediately with a whipping wave of destruction chaos. Virus Quickly rushed to the left in the air as she concentrated the water over Syph, disorienting the purple chaos for the moment as the others closed in. "The pink one needs to feel guilty," Mars heard between the two of them, a charge in his power. (Yes) Mars mentally nodded before attempting to peer into the pink one's emotions for any preexisting guilt that he could amplify with the charge in his powers. They soon saw a figure falling from the sky. With this threat dealt with, Virus charged forward, the Core blade slamming against Rynzer's armor as the yellow chaos formed out his own batons. The Blue Chaos charged in toward them from behind. Mars' response if he noted the blue chaos was to briefly split his attention to producing a series of small but concentrated barriers where he predicted the blue Chaos might strike at from behind. As the Blue Chaos touched this, the barriers began moving into him. He was absorbing them. With this time, however, Virus immediately launched Rynzer into the blue chaos, the yellow core energy still being developed burning into Rynzer. He tried to tap into the blue chaos' emotions, mainly to feed on them and further boost his power if possible. The Blue felt... irritation at the moment, with Rynzer crashing into him. A blast of purple was forming down at them, and soon Mars was slicing upward rapidly, sending Syph into the air. During the brief moment he was in contact with Syph Mars attempted to get a read on her emotions, trying to find a weak point to exploit so he could either puppet her core or burn it out. Whichever was easier for the wolf. 'Y'know, this feels like a game. All we need are health bars for them.' He mused more towards himself than anything. He found that immediately after moving into her mind, he felt a burning himself. Walls were forming around them, bolts circling them. Mars retreated from her mind, opting to reinforce his own weapony self with his own core energy.. And he poured quite a fair bit of it into reinforcing himself for extra damage. Virus quickly submerged, sending out bursts from the ground to distort the enemy. Before continuation, however, a green light blew back the debris. "A battle with these Seven Chaos is for that of the Isis Dominion leader," Device informed. The Chaos paused at this for a moment. Pix stepped forward, and Virus turned to them. "That's what we're doing, huh?" Virus tensed. "Huh, what's going on?" "Shhhhh," Virus ran a finger along the blade. "Begin," Device called. Pix immediately launched a constructed blast of pink chaos energy toward them. Virus developed a small amount of pink energy in response, but it was not nearly enough to combat considering she was in a mortal body, and Pix remained an a metallic Identity one. With a silent 'meep' Mars remained silent, though unsure if he was allowed to aid Virus in this battle or even anything about Pix's capabilities. It seemed Virus didn't care about whatever the rules were as she immedately slammed Mars forward, stretching the blade as it pierced directly into Pix's chest. Mars channeled his yellow core through himself and into Pix's core, attempting to puppet Pix and read her mind in order to decide whether or not he keeps her or just assimilates her core. Pix was not prepared for this, but most-likely from previous training, she began pressing faintly back. With both Mars and Virus pushing against her, however, she was soon dying off... but then suddenly Mars found everything distort, a massive pain as he was torn in two from a strike coming from above. 'Aaagh!! Godfuckingdamnit!! Bad pain! Not good..!' Clearly he's never been bisected before.. And that shit hurts bad, he honestly felt like he was going to puke from the pain since everything was just sooo spinny. His body reformed, turning to its regular... well its state before turning into a sword, though the attack was still enough to cause harm... Virus's arm was chopped off, as was part of her shoulder, and she was barely standing up. "You've lost this position, and I've won it," Pix held her hand up, and with a blast of green, the two found themselves being pushed toward a developing portal. Virus pulled Mars over, using him as best as she could, despite his and her own weakened state... but the pressure became stronger as Kyrax walked over, aiding the Identity. 'Kill kill Kill.. Rend, break, Obliterate..' echoed in Mars' mind, essentially being split in half as a sword triggered a relapse to the fight or flight all cornered animals have. Mars was soon running out but Virus seemed determined. Apparently it wasn't enough and they both went flying through... and as they went, once again he saw the smile,and the half-open eyes. ￼"What the hell are you.." He mumbled to himself, referring to the smile and half open eyes he kept seeing. "And why show up in my head.." Things went black... and when Mars awoke, Virus was still unconscious, and her arm was still gone. They were on the side of a beach rode, in the sand: just next to a city. "... It'll be fine.." Mars whispered before napping until virus woke up. He would find that he'd be sleeping for a while. Well with his injuries it made sense, sides it's been a while since he got a nap. If he were sleeping for more than a few hours, he'd eventually be found, as well as Virus, and the two taken to the emergency room. Asonja Asonja, looking away promptly before looking back at Mynce, replies, "It honestly depends on where we're going, so I suppose I'll take the risk." The Pink Chaos nodded, leading him to the others as a portal was opened. Asonja, calmly and carefully, went through behind her. The seven, plus Asonja, arrived at a large empty space: a vast metallic road leading in all directions. It was so reflective that one could assume it was water. This made Asonja jump for a moment, only to realize it was solid. "Pretty empty in here...where do we go?" "Forward," Kyrax noted. "We can sense the energy," and so they did walk forward. The energizing feeling in Asonja was growing. This made him clench his fists like he was feeling...confident. His confusion made his outside appearance look mixed. They continued forward, but then suddenly the ground found the area rushing forward as they found themselves all in a massive futuristic city with hundreds of these organic Identities about. This made Asonja jump a little bit, seeming to keep silent for a while on the walk. He was just taking all of this in casually, but also in a confusing manner. He looked at several of the people, not even questioning that they were different. The Identities weaponized themselves as best that they could. Kyrax appeared unphased, stating "We are here to speak with your leader." Device appeared in front of them. Asonja still did not say a word. He had his hands behind his back like he was being held captive. "You," Device snapped her fingers, teleporting Asonja over immediately. "Your body is unstable." "Are you going to take us or do we have to push through you?" The purple one, Syph, asked. "This way," Device gestured, walking down the road. Asonja had jumped when he was teleported over to her. Again, he said nothing and only followed Device's instructions. They arrived at the capital building soon after. "You will wait at the steps," Device instructed. "We will enter now," Kyrax countered. "Your kind have much to answer for." "Wait, why isn't she all fleshy like the others?" Rynzer asked. Device gave no response, simply walking inside. Kyrax began to follow after. Xan Xan chuckled lightly at this question. "It's funny because you make it sound like I have a choice." He frowned. Like the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "You do have a choice," She answered. "The other is being kept here in a cage I think." He face palmed. "No thank you. Let's get it over with." He sighed. She led him to the others as they formed a portal. "Are we prepared?" Kyrax asked. "Mmmmhm." Xan said, eyeing the portal. The seven, plus Xan, arrived at a large empty space: a vast metallic road leading in all directions. It was so reflective that one could assume it was water. He silently marveled at the shiny floor. Occasionally poking its surface with a toe. It was cold and metallic: incredibly smooth. He could almost smell the metal itself. "We are moving," Kyrax noted, stepping forward, as did the others. Xan reluctantly followed along.. Brushing his tail along the surface has he moved with them. They continued forward, but then suddenly the ground found the area rushing forward as they found themselves all in a massive futuristic city with hundreds of these organic Identities about. He mentioned nothing of his previous visitations to Identity cities. Instead, he took a moment to observe the not-normal-people. "Hm." "Xan," Came a familiar dronish voice as a pair of green snake-like eyes appeared in front of him. "Oh. Device." Xan responded, half-surprised to see her. "Who are these?" She asked. "Would-be attackers. I assume they are here to..'Question' your leader. Though really it's a strong word." He informed. "... Very well, this way," She gestured,walking down the road Xan glanced around, then promptly followed Device. The others followed as well, with the Identities remaining tense but not attacking. They arrived at the capital building soon after. "You will wait at the steps," Device instructed. "We will enter now," Kyrax countered. "Your kind have much to answer for." "Wait, why isn't she all fleshy like the others?" Rynzer asked. Device gave no response, simply walking inside. Kyrax began to follow after. "...Curious, isn't it?" He said thoughtfully. Waiting a few moments before following behind the grumpy green one. Inside, she was there, red stripes, red and black outfit... and the first thing she did was ask "What is this?" ".....Uh.." Xan was relieved, but also slightly puzzled by her reactions. "The Seven Chaos." "What, like the chant?" She scoffed. "What do you... power rangers want?" "We are here to discuss your actions of invading a remote world, and your position as the Chaos Incarnation... you are not the Chaos Incarnation." "... Uh huh- Okay, are you with them or are you just here?" She looked to Xan. Category:Roleplays Category:Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species)